Just a Dream
by EnglishSwede
Summary: Hannibal wakes in a hotel room, he's sticky and he can't remember if he was with a certain Inspector the night before, and if it was just a dream. OneShot! HL/RP


Pazzi and Lector

Short One Shot: Lector/Pazzi, If you don't like it, don't read it. I do not own the characters but I do love this pairing.

"Just A Dream."

It was just a dream, the night before never happened; it was just a fantasy, a small figment of his imagination. Nothing happened that night, there was no way, was there? That he could have actually allowed a man of such low status worship his body, and even he himself worship the sun kissed body of that man? The maroon eyes were closed, his mind was racing, he had not drank the night before only a little but he was always in his right mind. Never pushing boundaries to get caught, or be silly in public. That was not him, not his way he worked. But did he actually agree to have this enemy, the man to come between his freedom and imprisonment once again…Come into his bed? Not even his bed! An expensive hotel bed with amazing pillows and sheets that still smelled of amazing sex.

Oh yes, he did.

Hannibal opened his maroon eyes slowly, and then turned his head to the left and looked to see the time on the old clock. It was five o'clock on the dot. The sun had not even risen yet. Though he felt a chill, looking to his right he saw the empty space next to him. For a moment he was almost sad, thinking that the man had left, left him to wallow in his sex smelling self. Then he heard a change of tune, as he heard a shower door open and the rummage for a towel. Realizing in face he was not alone and he was to be joined by someone or other. Sitting up he smiled seeing all the neatly folded clothes on the chair not far from the bed, two sets of clothes, how he remembered taking off those clothes. Folding the clothes, taking his sweet time undressing the man, then himself.

The memory of just hours ago made his mouth water and hot for more. And he was rather certain he'd get that wish. His acute hearing heard the padding of two feet come and open the bathroom door, then the very faint creak of the framing on the doorway as the messily handsome Italian Inspector stood against it. Watching Hannibal with his green eyes a crooked smile on his face, and a red and black towel around his waist. Hannibal looked to the inspector and a content and triumphant smile came onto his face as if he eaten a canary.

"I tried to be quiet, but I guess I was unsuccessful." Inspector Pazzi said gently, his eyes danced over Hannibal who was covered waist down with the red and black sheets. Pazzi could see the outline of his legs and something else he quite enjoyed.

"Quite alright, I was actually awoken by lack of warmth…" Hannibal chirped and then watched as Pazzi and his fit self stride over, his confident walk of power, the way his back was straight and how he didn't slouch like he tended to do when he was overworked and extreamly tired.

"You seem surprised to see me." Pazzi said, his salt and peppered hair was messy but he looked regenerated from the shower. Hannibal nodded agreeing to what Pazzi said.

"To be honest I am indeed surprised, I did not think you'd stay…I myself didn't know if I would stay." Hannibal said and watched as Rinaldo Pazzi sat on the edge of his side of the bed, in the dimmed lights his eyes looked very green, and adoring.

"I was going to leave…But I couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to do it…" Rinaldo said and ran his hand over his neck. Hannibal smirked seeing the deeply bruised bite marks Rinaldo had acquired on his neck and shoulders. And again his mind wandered to just hours ago when they were fighting for dominance with wrestling, teasing, biting, pulling, and harsh kisses.

Hannibal only smiled faintly for a moment and looked down to the sheets. Rinaldo then got worried, as he normally did, Hannibal was standing between his life, and his demise. Hannibal let him live, but who's to say for how long? Their secret meeting in Ally ways, parks at night time when he negotiated a fight with his beautiful wife, just to steal those kisses from a mass murderer.

Hannibal was staring at Pazzi who was now lost in his thoughts, and he snapped Pazzi out of his thoughts by grabbing Pazzi by the nape of his neck and bringing him forcefully to him so he was on top of him. Hannibal smiled, his bright white small teeth gleamed and Pazzi's own large teeth gleamed into a wolfish smile. Before Pazzi knew it, he was pulled into a kiss and felt Hannibal's large hand in his graying hair, growling in approval he threw his towel off and onto the ground. And then planed in his mind as they kissed, to win the third battle of their encounter, for Lector won the second battle, no doubtable he'd most likely win the fourth.

"Goody Goddy." Hannibal growled and Pazzi smirked then moved quickly and pinned the arms of Hannibal down and bit hard into his neck, causing the cannibal to groan in pain and pleasure. He was glad that the night with the Inspector was not 'Just a Dream.'


End file.
